Clary's Song
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Just an idean I had.  Song-fic of Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.  Rated T just to be sure.  I own nothing!


**Clary's Song**

**Taylor Swift: Mary's Song**

**This is my first fan-fic so I hope you like it.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined,_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

I stared after you when you went to get the lemonade from the porch at your house. I was the little red headed girl with the big green eyes that was your very best friend, even though you ere two years older than me. I sat on the swing and watched your blonde hair bounce around your face as you ran, the sun glinting off your eyes. It reminded me of the stars.

_Our daddies use to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas' smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

You came running back with both our lemonades and our mamas' and daddies' watched from your houses window as I asked you to push me higher and higher. They'd joke about us being sweethearts when we grew up but we just laughed and said, "Why grow up when you have right now?" Our mamas' rolled their eyes when we'd come in at night with bruises and scrapes.

_Took me back to the house and the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

One day I was sitting on the swing in your backyard drawing when you picked me up and slung me over your shoulders, saying that you'd beat me up. I squealed in protest that you were bigger than me so you put me down again. Then you proceeded to chase me around the yard.

_Took me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my, my, my, my,_

Our houses were a block apart with the playground in between so I never had to go far to see you. We would always play at the park and that was the first time I asked you to kiss me. We were under the monkey bars when it happened, you leaned in and just as we were about to kiss, I turned and ran away. You chased me around all day after that, and you were mad at me afterwards. I walked up to you the next day and kissed you on the cheek in front of all your friends. You blushed like my hair and I teased you about it all the time.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you use see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

I remember the day I started high school. I was all grown up and ready to face the world, and when I saw you in the hallway, our eyes lit up like the stars. It made the cheerleaders jealous. We were still best friends, we always would be, and now we had other friends to add to that. We were happy.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas' smiled _

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

I was sitting in your yard one evening with you, your arm rapped around me as we watched the stars and talked about everything. I snuggled closer to you and kissed your cheek. Our parents watched from the window once again, our daddies were dumbfounded. They never thought we'd fall in love and our mamas' rolled their eyes at that. They'd always known…

_Took me back to the reek beds we turned up_

_Two a.m. riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

We ran through creeks, splashing mud everywhere, laughing as we went. It was two in the morning and we'd been caught kissing at the hay farm by our school. We hopped in your truck and sped away, your arm around me and me laughing into your chest. I felt content.

_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slamming doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside, till the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

I slammed the door in your face, your golden eyes pleading, but mine had tears in them. I had heard that you'd cheated on me with the head cheerleader Aline. I ran up to my room and sobbed my eyes out into my pillow. Around five in the morning I looked out my window to see you sleeping on the porch. I forgave you after that.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_And got down on one knee_

We sat in the park where we'd basically spent our childhood. You were now twenty-two and me twenty. The last time we'd played here had been almost fifteen years ago. I caught you glancing in my direction and when I looked at you. You got down on one knee. In your hand was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had said yes instantly.

_Took me back to the time when we walked down the isle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas' cried_

_You said I do, and I did too_

I nervously walked down the long isle, the whole town staring at me, but I was looking at you. I heard our mamas' cries from where I was and I smiled as I reached you. "I do," You said, "I do" I mimicked like when we were younger. I threw it and it landed in the eager hands of Isabelle.

_Took me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

As we stood on the porch watching our children run around while holding another one, I couldn't help but laugh as it reminded me s much of us when we were that age.

_And I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh my, my, my_

Sitting by you in that old house we grew up in, I look in your golden eyes, still young among your wrinkled face and silver hair. My hair has whited out too, though and my face withered. I smile at you when I see the sparkle in your eye from when we were young.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
